13 Percent of the Population
by akaeve
Summary: This is just a little me story with a new OFC, maybe make her a regular in my life. She may become my writing inspiration. Jethro meets a woman who may change his life.
1. Chapter 1

Dr Mallard was staring intensively at the computer screen; he was trying to make out faces on a rather old black and white photograph. It was taken back when he had been a final year medical student at Edinburgh Medical School. He didn't hear the autopsy door slide open and Gibbs enter the room.

"What you got Duks?" Gibbs enquired, now bending over the older man's shoulder, and staring at the screen too.

"My final year University class photograph, I was quite a dapper in those days;" Ducky sighed quietly."

"What's bringing on the nostalgia?" Gibbs asked of his friend, now looking at the old man.

"Jethro, as you know I try, or have tried, to keep up with all this modern stuff," as he pointed to the screen, "This social media, and have recently had an e-mail from Friends Reunited."

"Friends Reunited?"

"Jethro, do you not have any friends you would like to be reunited with?"

"Nope, the past's the past, why live there, you got to move forward."

"Jethro, you used to live…..sorry I should not have said that."

"It's Ok Duks, I remember them as they were, I still love…but yes I sometimes wonder…but what are you trying to do?"

"This Friends Reunited site, it is owned by DC Thomson, you know, the Dundee based publishing company," as he looked at the blank look of Gibbs, "You must remember I told you they produce the Dundee Courier, the Sunday Post…the Beano? OK the Commando comics."

"The comics I remember, I confiscated off DiNozzo, but where's the connection?" Gibbs now enquired wondering where this was leading.

"The Friends Reunited site was re-launched in 2012, the emphasis on nostalgia and memories, and I forgot I had registered years ago. But I got an e-mail from Senga McDougall, she's reverted back to her real name Agnes and married a Patterson."

"So Ducky what is this leading up to?" Gibbs asked shaking his head. "And what's Senga got to do with Agnes?"

"Back in the 60's, early 70's it was customary for young girls of a certain age who were named Agnes, to change it back to front, change it to Senga, it was all very modern. Very forward, bit rebellious."

"And where is this leading?" Jethro began to ask again.

"Sorry, Senga… Agnes is coming to America for a few weeks, but she wants to visit an old friend of hers in Washington, a Sophie Summers, Sophie was in the WRENS, I never knew her, she went to school with Agnes and she was from Glasgow. Sophie went on to marry an American sailor, who was stationed in the Holy Loch, and eventually he was transferred back to Norfolk and Sophie went with him. Agnes said she got a good number working for the British Embassy. Her husband died a few years ago, Sophie's, not Agnes' and Agnes decided it was time to visit before she got too old. Her husband Niall is not travelling with her, as he has Parkinson's and angina, but Agnes will be accompanied by one of her daughters…Lissy."

"So when will they be arriving?" Gibbs now enquired.

"Oh they won't be here for another month, they are coming for the Tartan Day celebrations. Starting in New York and then here but Agnes was just wondering if I would be available for a day or two to catch up on old times."

"So you have a few weeks yet, to see if you can arrange a visit."

"You mean I could ask the Director, if I could show them around?"

"Sure ask Vance, I'm sure he will allow and of course Abby will be delighted."

"Agnes went into General Practise, with her husband, and they had a Practise in the Western Isles," Ducky now answered smiling returning to the screen and typing a rely message.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The weeks flew in, Ducky was excited on meeting Agnes again. Not that there had been any romance or anything but he just loved to hear of the old country and of course, Vance had agreed a full tour of the office was allowed, and Abby had vowed she would wear her plaid that day.

"There is no need to go that far Abigail, but it would be a nice touch."

-oOo-

Tartan day over in New York, Ducky had given Agnes his mobile number and his home number. He knew Agnes was staying in Washington and was seeing Sophie, but it now became apparent that Sophie was not as well as she had made out, the dreaded D word, her daughter had informed Agnes, but still do drop by, it does her good to get visits from old friends, but she has good days and bad.

Ducky was therefore, frantically organising theatre trips, outings and of course his tour of the Navy Yard.

"I hope it goes well, I know Mr Palmer is more than capable of doing an autopsy or Post Mortem as we call them, but I think just for my piece of mind will ask for that day off," Ducky had mentioned to Gibbs, who just shook his head.

The day arrived and the team were gathered round the bull pen, looking at one of the screens, they didn't hear the elevator or the chatter, until Dr Mallard spoke.

"And here Agnes, and Lissy, we have the bullpen and may I introduce you to Special Agent Gibbs and his team, Agents DiNozzo, McGee and Bishop."

The team gave little waves and mouthed "Hi," but Gibbs stopped a moment and said hello, looking now at the pair. Lissy, he made out to be late 40's, early 50's, wedding band on finger, but the striking thing was her red hair. He noticed her staring at the screen intently.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked.

"We never have anything like this back home. We usually have photographs and bits of string going off," Lissy replied, "But what's the score?" pointing at the board.

"Dead Petty Officer, looks like hit and run, we got the van but no driver, just looking at the CCTV film to see if we can spot something," Tony replied on Gibbs behalf.

"I would say," Lissy began to reply, giving a sly smile at Gibbs, "He was waving to someone across the street, a cab, a person in a car or a person on the pavement, sorry sidewalk, I would try and get a line with the head and eyes to be sure. Also see if you can get the reverse cams, look there, across there," pointing at the screen.

"And you know this, how?" Gibbs asked, turning to face the woman.

"Sorry, told mother not to say anything to Donald, but I am Detective Inspector Lismore McPherson," as Lissy offered Gibbs her hand, "Strathclyde Police as was, Police Scotland as is now. I am taking early retirement, as an old joke goes in Scotland, when you open your purse to find too many pennies…..more coppers than the Strathclyde Police…..well I am now surplus to requirements, woman of a certain age, past my sell by date, so I am out the door," Lissy began to say, "Didn't mean to spring on you or anything."

"No…well yes, it is a bit of a shock. McGee… Bishop, do as the lady says, check the eye sights. Lismore do you wish to continue your tour?" now looking at Lissy.

As Lissy looked at her mother and then Ducky she answered, "Not really, when you have seen one PM you've seen them all, nothing new really, one day may get an Alien autopsy but until then…." Lissy laughed.

"Coffee?" Gibbs asked.

"Thought no-one was ever going to offer," Lismore replied smiling into Gibbs blue eyes.

"DiNozzo hold the fort and get on with whatever I haven't finished."

"On it Boss," as he watched Lismore and Gibbs walk to the elevator, "Well now that is a turn up for the books," as he heard his cell ring, "Yes Boss on it."

"You do that to your team often?" Lismore asked laughing.

"Only when I know what they are thinking and talking about, and call me Jethro."

-oOo-

The pair sat in a local café, Gibbs having enquired how she liked her coffee and been told luk, warm, and insipid, as they both laughed, but Gibbs got black, "Could get milk in that if you want," he offered, as Lissy shook her head, "This is fine. Now you want to interrogate, I know the look."

"I would have liked some forward information, forewarned so to speak, it did come a bit of a surprise, but," as he pointed to the wedding band, "What does your husband do?"

"Detective Sergeant, killed in the line of duty some 10 years back. Was on a call for a fatal, and well let's just say a rubber-necker, was rubber necking and a drunk driver was too drunk to notice, hit Colin, he died instantaneously, the icy road, hit his head on the kerb."

"Sorry," was all Gibbs could say.

"One of those things you know could happen, but…."

"Children?" Gibbs continued to ask.

"Never got round to it, I don't mind, don't miss, my sister and brothers make up for more than enough. I have my own place overlooking the Clyde and can indulge in a couple of hobbies. Now I need to ask you some questions….Not married, you have that look, and you wouldn't be here with me if you were. Divorced twice, no children….not that you don't have that child friendly face. Hands a little callused, not frightened of getting your hands dirty, and you like a hands on approach, and looking at that skelf in your index finger, you work with wood. Am I right?"

Gibbs just looked at the woman and smiled, "Widowed, divorced 3 times, one child died with my first wife, automobile accident, and yes I do carpentry, and have built a couple of clinker boats."

"See I know my job, but I think," as Lismore looked at her watch "We should get back," as she now stood.

"What has Ducky planned for you and your mother tonight?" Gibbs asked as they walked back to the yard.

"The opera, which I declined, I'm afraid I'm more rock than opera. So I will find a good book and curl up in front of the box."

"Fancy dinner at my place?" Gibbs asked, and then wondered why he had said that, as he looked straight ahead.

"That Jethro, would be delightful," Lissy replied, now stopping and waiting for Gibbs to look at her, "If I am not intruding. And I take it not, to dress up? And what time should I arrive? So I know what time to get a taxi. Oh one important thing we have overlooked." Lissy answered, as Gibbs looked at her with a frown on his face.

"Address?" Lissy asked gently. "And call me Lissy."

"Oh yes address, here," as he produced a business card and wrote his address on the back, "Shall we say 7ish?"

"I'll be there."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lismore just put on jeans and a crisp white blouse, why she thought, years of white shirts, wear something different, but a crisp white shite was always fresh and mature. Why did she feel like a teenager on a 1st date, they had both been round the block, Gibbs on the other had wondered did he dress up or down or just be indifferent?

Lismore ordered her "cab" for 6.30, the concierge had advised that the traffic and congestion may take time. Her mother had fussed and fussed, "Nice man, by all I hear Donald saying."

"Mother don't match make."

Lismore arrived, just the back of seven, took a deep breath and walked up the path and knocked the door.

"It's open," came the voce from behind the door. Lismore couldn't help looking at the glass panel, and when she opened the door the wood cladding and dimmed lighting, made the house dark but warming, homely, so different from her own purpose built "condo" so to speak, her minimalistic clinical apartment, no this was a home, a loved house, while hers was a just a white stainless steel block, it had no heart or soul, it was like Ducky's autopsy, but the smell that came from the kitchen area, heart-warming.

"I said 7ish and here you are," Jethro answered, "And I hope you like red beans and rice, it was this or steak on the fire," as he pointed to the grating, the fire warming the room and giving dancing shadows on the walls, the natural flames so different from her "living flame" gas fire.

"No, that will be good, smells like chilli con carne."

"Is a bit, but better," Gibbs replied, as he exited the kitchen Lissy stifled a laugh the sight of Gibbs wearing what in Scotland would be called a "pinny".

"I am trying to stay clean, but you want a beer, I'm not used to entertaining."

"Beer is good," as Gibbs turned back to the kitchen returning with a bottle.

"You need a glass?"

"Jethro I am not that upper class I can mix, and I too sometimes just drink out the can or the bottle," as she accepted and Gibbs pointed to the couch.

"Be another 20 minutes or so. But Lismore," he began to say before correcting himself, "Lissy more about you?"

"Was just thinking how nice your home is, I mean a home, it has warmth, a loving feel and so different from my pad. May I ask when your wife died?"

"Sure, Shannon, my first wife and daughter Kelly died February 1991, I was in Iraq, part of Desert Storm, she had seen homicide and was going to testify against him. But the drug cartel got to her first, a car accident….I did get revenge if you call it that but I just can't," as Gibbs waved his bottle round the room, "Erase her memory. The divorces followed."

"Jethro, please, sorry I asked, I on the other hand have none of what you have. I sold up and moved into a clinical ward, a cube, all stainless steel and plastic, and immersed myself in my work," she didn't continue as they heard a busser from the kitchen, and she watched Gibbs rise and go to the meal, Lissy wondered if she should go now, but Gibbs returned with two plates of steaming food.

"Sit and eat before it gets cold," as he placed on the table with the cutlery, and then returning with another two beers.

"Well tuck in, you think I spent all afternoon slaving over a hot stove for nothing?"

"On it Boss," as Lissy took a mouthful of the spicy dish.

-oOo-

The meal finished Lissy had insisted on washing up but Gibbs said no, so they sat on the couch looking into the flames.

"This is so much nicer than my living flame gas fire, but do you not mind cleaning the grate every day?"

"Nope…..it is sort of therapeutic. But was meaning to ask," as Gibbs sipped on the beer, "What did you say your hobbies were?"

As Lismore smiled, she replied, "I didn't, but since you now ask, I fly fish and make flies or lures as you may call them," waiting for the look on Gibbs face.

"Well," as he slightly shook his head," Didn't see that coming, you are a strange woman. And may I ask are you a real redhead?"

"Was, bit grey now but 5:65, out the bottle. Your 1st wife was a redhead?" as Lissy watched Gibbs nod. "Sorry shouldn't have asked."

"Don't worry, but your fishing. I fish, well I used to with my dad, and my late partner Mike. But then it was deep sea fishing, but…I do like the tranquillity of just sitting in a boat in the middle of a lake. You?"

"Fly fishing, the flies. My father taught me to fish, and it was, I suppose, really gross using the maggots from a dead body as bait to fish for salmon or trout…..", as she saw Gibbs eyes open in surprise, "Usually a sheep Jethro. What did you think I meant? And there is nothing more peaceful than thinking a plan out, with the flick, flick, swish, swish of the line landing in the water."

Gibbs smiled and taking a mouthful of beer before he continued to talk. "You know about my married life, what about yours. Never think of marrying again?"

"Dating? You know how it is, you either talk shop and it becomes my dog's bigger than yours, or you just have nothing in common and if you do get together, your job gets in the way, nothing less romantic than getting a call in the middle of something….it really puts passion out the door. Usually find they have gone by the time you get back."

Gibbs thought back to his relationships, and nodded, yes he could relate to that. Lissy enquired where the ladies room was? Gibbs told her, "Promise I won't nose," she laughed rising and heading up the stairs.

But small talk took up the evening. What authors they liked; books they read. "I really like ripping murder suspense apart. I shout at the book, "That's not what it's like," as Lissy laughed.

"I know what you mean, so I tend to more autobiographical, or real life, but having been a Marine, wonder if I should write my memoires, but in some cases I'm still under the code of silence."

Lissy looked at her watch, time had flown in but she felt it was time to leave. She asked if he would call her a cab.

"You're a cab," he laughed, as Lissy shook her head smiling.

"I think this evening has done you good," but she placed another empty bottle on the table and made movements to go. "Well, thank you for a delightful evening, and you saved me from Donald and mother. As much as I love mum, I am not sure I can go through another old university story."

"Where do you go next? Gibbs asked, now looking at her.

"We fly to Chicago day after tomorrow and then a week later home."

"So tomorrow, you fancy I don't know, a walk in the park, a visit to the Marine Barracks, a cruise down the Potomac?"

"Call me tomorrow when you decide, I'm easy…..we I mean not easy, as in easy, but easy as in anything goes," beginning to realise she was digging herself in deep, the sound of an engine saved the two of them further embarrassment.

"I'll call you tomorrow, but Lissy?"

"Yes Jethro?"

"Cell number, please."

"Oopps, I have no idea as it's a prepaid I bought for over here, tell you what, I'll call you when I get up, as I have your card remember," as Lismore kissed Gibbs on the cheek and let herself out into the night air. Gibbs just mouthed bye.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lissy woke refreshed, and turning looked at the alarm, 08:00, her mother was still sleeping, she had got in late, but Lissy had not asked what had made her so. She knew Agnes loved her husband, and would never do anything to hurt him. It was just the getting out, the doing something different, Agnes nursed her husband 24/7 and it was hard for her. Lissy had seen her mother age since the time her father's illness had been diagnosed, but this holiday was bringing her alive again. Lissy could see that it was also making her mother more vulnerable to the inevitable; she just hoped Dr Mallard was not stressing her too much.

Agnes stirred and opened her eyes, "Morning Lissy, how was your evening?"

Lismore smiled as she thought back to last night, "Fine mum, just fine. For your information I'm meeting Jethro today, I just don't know what he has planned for us, so if you don't mind, I'm going for a shower and then breakfast."

Agnes thought her daughter was looking radiant and refreshed; this holiday was doing her good.

Showered, Lissy returned and slipped on last night's gear, "Yes Mother I know, but they don't and it is only breakfast, see you down stairs," as she laughed closing the bedroom door behind her. She wasn't going to give her mother the pleasure of her conversation with Gibbs. Mothers never, ever change.

After a light breakfast, Lissy went outside into the morning air and taking her cell from her pocket she called Gibbs.

"Morning Lissy," the voice at the other end answered.

"Morning Gibbs, how you know it was me?"

"Let's put it this way, you are the only unknown caller I could think of at this time of the morning."

"So Jethro what are we doing today as I need to change."

"Thought maybe a drive…..down to Chalottesville or Rock Creek Park, we get a few murders there, or the Potomac River cruise"

"Jethro, I'll go with the drive, mother and I did the river cruise, and I could do without a murder."

"Good," came the reply "Pick you up 11.30? What hotel? "

Lismore gave Jethro the hotel name and address, smiled as she shut the cell and returned to the room, where her mother was now ready to partake of her own breakfast.

"I'll have more coffee and you can tell me what you and Donald are doing today."

"While you will tell me what you and Jethro have planned for today, yes?"

"Touche mother," as Lissy took her mother's arm.

-oOo-

True to his word Gibbs arrived 11.30 in the Dodge, Lissy had been "lurking" outside trying not to look over "whatever". "Come on Lismore you are 52yrs old, you are not a teenager you are…." her thoughts broken by the sight of the 1971 Dodge Challenger RT, now where had Gibbs hidden that last night, then she remembered the garage and smiled. Oh yes she too would keep a car like that in a garage, like her Alfa Romeo Guilietta, if the neds knew what car she drove…..but Gibbs stopped and she stepped forward and opened the door.

"Morning," Jethro spoke as she slid into the passenger seat and belted up.

"Morning to you, too."

As they drove out of DC to Charlottesville, Gibbs just had to ask.

"You're a red head…..natural, although you enhance, read somewhere Europe has highest proportion of red heads."

"I am, and well it occurs more frequently in people of northern or western European ancestry, 2-6%. But then redheads constitute approximately 4% of the European population. But Scotland has the highest proportion of redheads; 13% of the population has red hair and approximately 40% carry the recessive redhead gene."

"So are your siblings redheaded?" Gibbs began to ask.

"Lewis…..yes named after the Island, is definitely the red headed highlander. Iona is a red head, but Harris and Islay are not, but we did have a red setter by the name of Skye, my parents have a lot to answer for," Lismore laughed.

"Oh yes, I'm Leroy Jethro…..parents," as Gibbs laughed.

The drive to Charlottesville was uneventful, again small chat and work. They both found it refreshing to have a different culture, style of work ethos. But Gibbs had booked a light lunch, in Ristorante Al Dente, a multi-regional Italian restaurant. It was quoted as one of the most beautiful restaurants in Charlottesville. All the dishes prepared from scratch at the moment you order, house-made pastas, bread and desserts. Gibbs just thought it was Lismore.

"Italian, wow my favourite. How did you know?" Lissy had whispered.

"Actually asked Duks he said something about Glasgow being full of Italians, fish and chips being a staple diet of the Scots…..that and ice-cream," as Lissy hit him on the arm.

"Not funny, but yes, we do like our fish and chips and ice cream."

-oOo-

After a good lunch and on the drive back to Washington, they had discussed what Lissy was going to do after she had left the Force.

"I intend to apply for a position of SOC Officer," as she saw the look in Gibbs eyes, "SOC Officer, a Scenes of Crime Officer, suppose it's what you do, I would imagine it is called CSI here or a FSI, they collect evidence and pass it to the CID and the forensic labs, but the SOCO do not investigate crimes or analyse evidence themselves, unlike what you do."

"Will it be full time and do you think you'll get the job?" Jethro continued to ask.

"Was going to see if I could go part-time, and self-employed. You forget I have Colin's pension and my own pension from the Police, and yes, about 3% are self-employed and 17% part time, and of course having knowledge in Police work I would say I have pretty good chance."

"Sounds good to me," Gibbs replied.

Gibbs dropped Lissy back at the hotel, he hoped that she and her mother had a good journey to Chicago and then home to Glasgow. Lissy gave Jethro her e-mail address and phone numbers, work and home, "Well you never know."

Lissy watched as Jethro drove off. "Lissy," she told herself, "It was fun while it lasted."


	5. Chapter 5

As always you promise to keep in touch but never do. The emails had become fewer and fewer, Gibbs wondered about Lismore, should he write, it was her turn he didn't like to impose, and her new job was probably keeping her busy. But it was a talk with Ducky that had made him write.

Lismore had written to Donald to say both her father and then Agnes had died. Niall had got progressively worse that summer and it was a case of pneumonia that had taken him. Agnes had been staying with Lissy in Glasgow when she had taken the stroke. So severe she had never regained consciousness, like your own father Jethro. It was just stress, strain and I suppose love. But Lissy did pass on her regards.

That evening Gibbs sat at his desk and wrote an email.

-oOo-

Gibbs didn't have long to wait for a reply.

Lissy wrote back and said that she was in the process of selling her apartment, it was going to take a while to wind up her parents estate but the lawyer had given the family interim payments, wishes from the wills, for the grandchildren, and friends, and some personal effects. The bulk would take longer to process, but she had procured the SOCs job as he knew, and it was rather interesting as she had to sometimes "bite her tongue" over these young, just out of college, Police Officers.

She went on to apologise for not keeping in touch but hoped he would understand, but here was a suggestion and it was a long shot, she hoped to finalise her own apartment sale by the end of September and she had, managed to buy a lovely cottage in the village of Dalmally. The River Orchy ran through the village and it was a great salmon river. But if that was too strenuous, then Loch Tulla was good for trout fishing.

She ended with a sorry, and a hug and a kiss; let me know what you think? Oh and Scotland in the "fall" had some beautiful tree colours like Maine and New England, the reds and golden yellows.

Gibbs just smiled to himself, but fired back a reply. Sounded good, but did the River Orchy have an Orky?

"A what," came the reply.

"You know an Orky, a mythical aquatic monster, like the one in the film "Magic in the Water," or your Nessie."

Lissy replied she had never seen the film, but would try and see if her nephews or nieces knew what he was talking about.  
>Gibbs began to plan his vacation, it wouldn't be too bad D.C. to Glasgow, but he wanted to find more about where he was going and what he was letting himself into. He went to find Ducky.<p>

"Ahh yes, the River Orchy, it flows out of Loch Tulla for a distance of about ten miles down to Loch Awe. It is one of the most attractive rivers in the west highlands; the Orchy is a significant part of the Loch Awe system, not only in terms of salmon fishing, but as the main spawning stream. The annual catch on the Orchy is in the region of 300 salmon. The best fishing months on the Orchy are July to September. So I would say yes September is a good month to go."

Gibbs went and booked the flight and arranged his leave.

-oOo-

In the run up to September, Lissy had written to say slight change of plan, they would now not be staying at her apartment when he arrived. The missives had come forward and they were finalising the deeds five weeks early, so it was all systems go, so to speak. Oh and she had asked her nephews and nieces about the monster, and yes they knew about Orky, but Iona had mentioned that the guy who played the father, well he was kind of hot. Maybe she should get the film.

-oOo-

As August began to give way to September, and it was going to be one of those Indian summer Septembers, or so the forecasters said, Lissy made her way down to Glasgow, the flight was due in at 10:40am so allowing for early morning traffic and hold ups, she had left at 08.00 the journey was only 2hours, and she knew she had another hour of leeway in customs or in Gibbs case immigration.

She booked the car into the carpark and checking the arrival app on her cell, she knew she was on time and had time to spare for coffee.

-oOo-

Gibbs had had an uneventful flight, the woman next to him was one of those avid readers and although worked her way through all the papers and then magazines, she had picked up a book and read, so no conversation. Gibbs had requested an aisle seat so was able to stretch out his legs and walk a little. Although not a long flight it was overnight as he left D.C. at 20:35 and wouldn't arrive until 10:40, but meals had been eaten and coffee drunk. The pilot announced that the flight was actually early due to a "nice little tailwind" and that the temperature was a balmy 10C/50F and was expected to rise 16/61 he hoped that everyone would have pleasant and safe onward journeys, but could they all please remain seated until the plane finally came to rest at the terminal building, and would everyone refrain from using their mobile phones until in the terminal building. Also due to the no smoking in public places, would passengers only light up in the designated areas.

"Like your car," the woman beside Gibbs muttered.

-oOo-

Once through immigration and customs Gibbs followed the crowd, what looked like a group of college exchange students patiently followed a leader, but once through into the main concourse he spied Lissy, she was holding a card that had **GIBBS** in bold letters. Lissy was just hoping there was only one Gibbs on the flight, but as she saw him exit into the concourse she raised her hand and waved smiling.

Gibbs looked at her, she was slightly tanned, and she had cut her hair into an elfin pixie cut, she was looking good, more relaxed. He dropped his bag as she ran into his arms and he kissed her head.

"Good to see you Lissy," he whispered.

"Oh Jethro, I never thought you would really come over. But come on we need to get on the road, you must be starving,"

Gibbs looked over at a check-in desk for a flight to Amsterdam; he shook his head slightly and pointed, "I know you said that 13% of the population was redhead but that?"

"Oh that," as Lissy smiled. "Those people, are off to a place called Breda, and the World Redhead Weekend. It is held the 1st weekend in September. The two day festival is a gathering of naturally red haired people but also focuses in art with the colour red in it," as she slipped her arm through Jethro's and steered him into the late summer sun.

"And Breda, just happens to have "RED" in the name."

"Never thought of that, smarty pants."

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As they journeyed to their destination, Gibbs looked at the scenery it was rugged and rolling, not as mountainous as he imagined, but he knew that this, was still within the Central Belt. Lissy had mentioned that if he would like, she could organise a fly over the area and over her namesake the Island of Lismore, but that depended on the weather, there was always golf, the local golf course, she had joined.

Gibbs had answered, "No thank you," one of his ex-wives had gone for him with a seven iron and it had sort of put him off golf. But let's just see how they got on.

Lissy was a confident driver on the roads but he realised that her years as a D.I. , she could handle squad cars. Lissy continued saying that the permits were in place for both the loch and river fishing, and that Mr McGregor, the local ghillie or gamekeeper would deck Gibbs out in waders and with lines.

Gibbs placed his hand on her knew and squeezed, as if to say all would be fine.

They arrived at the cottage, and Lismore parked up, from the outside it was definitely rustic and rural, but when she opened the door what a transformation, the room to the left, open plan, living /dining leading to the kitchen, and a conservatory.

"Just drop your bag here for now," pointing to the couch by the window, "I'll show you to your quarters later but we must eat, well I must," as Lissy headed for the kitchen, the aroma of something tasty filled the room.

"Mrs McGregor, she's WRI, Church Elder, village know it all. She is one of those people you wish you had in your interrogation team, she just asks questions in such a way that you answer, either that or is it because she reminds you of your mother, but she has a heart of gold, oh and don't mind McTavish," as she pointed to the window and Gibbs, who had followed her to the dining area, saw a black and white cat.

Gibbs smiled and nodded, yes he knew the type of woman, and yes they could get a confession out of you in no time.

"I see a nice rabbit casserole, and some fresh homemade bread," Lissy announced as she looked round the corner of the kitchen," And yes looks like McTavish wants, but if you want to freshen up the downstairs toilet is jut through this door and on the left," as she pointed with a spoon, "Then come on sit and I will finish dishing up."

"Lissy, how and why does Mrs McGregor have key?" Gibbs asked as he passed.

"She offered to leave a meal and I accepted, and yes she probably had a nose around but then again, she said would drop the key off later."

"After, she had taken a copy?"

"Jethro how could you," she laughed but continued to dish up the stew onto plates; he noticed that the cat was now munching on something as well, in the corner.

-oOo-

Lunch over, the dishes washed and put away, they sat in the conservatory with a beer looking out over the back garden down to the river, the cat curled up on a chair.

"I am a terrible host," as Lissy turned to Gibbs, "I haven't even shown you your room."

"No rush."

"Oh there is, I wanted to show you round the village, while it was still bright, and thought you maybe, needed to change."

"I smell?" Gibbs asked in a surprised manner.

"Not so much smell, but you are beginning to look unkempt, as if you had spent the night in the cells," Lissy remarked.

"Ok Ma'am, point me to my room," as Gibbs laid the bottle on the table, and rose. McTavish cocked an ear, and then lifted its head, the MAN moved.

"Right, there are three bedrooms in the cottage, but only one with an ensuite bath + shower room, so I am giving you my "guest suite."

"Otherwise known as your room, I'll take one of the others."

"You will not, I cleared space for you so you can jolly well enjoy," Lissy laughed.

Jethro raised his hands, "I have 3 ex-wives, so I will do as I'm told," he replied smiling.

"Sorry, ok it is the room on the ground floor, on the right as we came in the front or, if you go through that door," as Lissy pointed to her right, "It will be on your left. Not 1st left as that is the cloakroom you found earlier, but 2nd left. Want me to show?"

"It's alright Lissy I think I will find," as he turned to walk back through the living area and picked his bag up.

Lissy sighed, rose and went to speak to the cat, "What you think boy? You like him?" McTavish just purred. "I take that as a yes," as she now heard the shower run and the water drain down the drain. She would change when Gibbs came back.

-oOo-

Now both cleaned, Lissy, having had a quick bath in the upstairs bathroom, and changed into fresh jeans, they both looked respectable again, which was just as well as they saw Mrs McGregor approach from round the side of the house. Lissy indicated that the kitchen door was open; Mrs McGregor just nodded and entered.

"So this will be your young gentleman friend," she smiled at Gibbs, who smiled back; he took her to be late 60's.

"Jethro Gibbs," he replied.

"Jethro, a good Biblical name, but you can call me Mrs McGregor," as she turned to face Lissy, "Findlay says to ask you, that if you could possibly give me your friend's measurements and shoe size, he will provide."

"Mrs McGregor, Jethro won't bite, you can ask him yourself, but Jethro remember that US sizes are different from UK so we may need to convert," Lissy added.

Having now sorted sizes through apps on the phones, and general discussion, it was agreed that it would be better if the pair came round personally to the Gamekeeper's cottage for a fitting. Mrs McGregor duly left, but the pair waited until she was out of hearing range before they burst out laughing.

"She for real?" Gibbs asked.

"'Fraid so, she's old school, and every bit the church. But come on lets go and suss the pub and I think McTavish should be going home too."

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

The late afternoon air still had a warmth on your face, but you could tell that the nights were changing soon.

"So how do we get to the pub?" Gibbs asked.

"Walk…it isn't far about 10minutes and we could always get something there for dinner. They do very good pub grub."

"Pizza?"

"Was thinking more salmon or trout, they also do a good steak," Lissy replied as she pulled on her jacket.

"Still too much, do they do sandwiches?"

"Of course, but could do that here with a bottle of wine, but come on, maybe we should or could stop at the ghillie's on route, and get you fitted out, I know for a fact that tonight is the Harvest Festival meeting at the WRI and Mrs McGregor will be chairing."

"Or bossing," Gibbs added with a smile.

"I would call it organising Jethro," Lissy replied with a serious look.

-oOo-

The ghillie's cottage was a cottage, more what Gibbs imagined a cottage to be, a single storey building with what looked like an annexe, where in the old crofting days the livestock would be housed or the farm implements. As Lissy knocked on the door, they heard a dog bark from behind.

"That will be Bob," she whispered.

"Bob?" Gibbs whispered back.

"Bob dog, oh I'll exp…" as the door opened to the shock of Gibbs, there infront of him stood a man as tall as himself, but he had a full beard of red and although his hair was greying you could see he was once one of the 13%.

"Ah Lissy, Mrs McGregor said you would probably come by, and this will be Jethro call me Findlay," as he held out a strong callused hand to Gibbs who duly shook, "Come this way," as he stepped out the cottage followed by a dog.

"Don't mind Bob, and the store is just in here," as he unlocked the annexe to reveal a vast selection of fishing gear and tackle in various sizes.

"I arrange fishing for the visitors, and for the toffs I can arrange shooting. Duck and wild geese are in season from September and could still get you on a deer shoot. Do you shoot Jethro?" Findlay enquired.

"Sir, I was a sniper in the Marines," Gibbs replied in all honesty.

"Well in that case maybe not," Findlay laughed, as he picked out waders and a rod, "Here try these for size and the rods for weight. Lissy mentioned that you fished, hence the permits."

Gibbs pulled the waders on, they fitted well, and the rod was a good weight.

"Perfect, I still have the eye for fitting out. I will put them aside for when you are ready, but where are you both off to?"

"We were going to the pub for something to eat, not that we need much, just a sandwich and a beer, your wife's excellent stew was extremely filling, "Lismore replied.

"In that case I have two trout just looking for a home. Caught not more than an hour ago, they are gutted and ready to eat."

"Were they not for you and Mrs McGregor?" Lissy ventured.

"My dear, I would not be offering if I didn't have more, so please enjoy and do let me know when you and you friend are ready to do a spot of fishing," as Gibbs took off the clothing and watched as Findlay put aside before indicating that they return to the cottage.

Findlay did not invite them in, but produced, from the porch a polythene carrier bag with what smelt of fish, "Enjoy," as he handed the bag to Lissy, who thanked him for his generosity.

"So I suppose that puts the pub out of bounds," Lissy said looking at Gibbs, "I think we just got our supper, and I do have some good reds, in particular a Pinot Noir."

"Sounds good to me," Gibbs replied as they returned to the house.

-oOo-

Lissy had decided that the best way to cook the trout was in the oven, baked with some lemon juice and butter, there was still plenty fresh loaf, left from Mrs McGregor's gift, so they could just flake the fish and put on the bread.

"I was wanting to put in the real fire, but that may be a little bit ambitious, as I have never cooked on the embers, or in it should I say."

"So the oven it is, unless you want to set the chimney on fire," Gibbs had replied.

"Right in that case Jethro, if you don't mind I think I will go and slip into something a little more comfortable, and before you get any ideas I mean, leggings and a t-shirt," as Lissy smiled and walked away up the stairs.

Gibbs looked at the hearth, it really needed cleaned out and remade. He went to the kitchen to find a dust pan and brush. He didn't need to look hard; there inside the utility room he found logs and the pan and brush. Returning to the living room he began to clear out. He really would need to give Lissy a lesson on fire making. As he was clearing out he heard the footsteps and Lissy return, and yes t-shirt and leggings, and she looked refreshed.

As she looked at the fire which was just beginning to take hold, she said, "Oh thank you, I was going to ask on tips as to how to get it going properly."

"I'll show you tomorrow, but now since you've changed I think I'll do the same," as Jethro rose from the floor, and smiling squeezed Lissy's hand, "Won't be long, but we got a visitor," pointing to the face at the window.

"Bet he smells the trout," as Lismore now walked to the kitchen to let the cat in.

The cat followed her to the living room and seeing the fire and feeling the warmth decided that a bath would be a good thing. Settling down on the rug he began to wash starting with the face.

When Gibbs returned, Lissy knew he had also freshened up, dressed now in jogging bottoms and a USMC sweatshirt, but looking at his face she wondered how tired he really was.

"Coffee or beer or would you like wine? And the trout will be another 15minitues or so."

"No rush but I'll stick with the beer Lissy, if you don't mind," McTavish gave Gibbs the all-seeing cat eye, as if to say I will tell.

Lissy smiled and went to the kitchen, both Gibbs and the cat could smell the aroma, "Smells good cat," he said as the cat just purred. Lissy returned with a beer and a glass of wine for herself.

"I bought that DVD you know the one with Orky in it," she said now sitting down beside Gibbs.

"Funny I brought a copy too, but then realised that you are region two."

"But I have a state of the art multi region player," Lissy answered triumphantly, "But better go get dinner, you want through there or at kitchen table?"

"Kitchen," as he rose, and carrying his beer and Lissy's wine went to the table, the cat followed.

Lissy had laid the trout out on two plates and the fresh bread had been warmed in the oven, Gibbs noticed a cat dish beside her.

"It's ok, I'm not going to invite him to join us but I will flake some for the wee boy."

Jethro just smiled, yes he too would give a bit to the animal, which just sat and stared up at him.

-oOo-

The meal over, and Lissy having disposed of the fish remains outside, they returned to the living area with another drink. Gibbs sat in the couch while Lissy sat on the rug by the cat, her arm resting against his leg, she sipped her wine looking into the fire, she could sense his breathing change.

"You look and sound tired," Lissy eventually ventured, lifting herself up off the rug and onto the couch beside Gibbs.

"Been a long 30hrs, so to speak, so yep, but I have one question I must ask?"

"Fire away," Lissy replied, now facing Gibbs.

"Sleeping arrangements?"

"Told you, you have down stairs and I take upst….." as Gibbs put his finger to her lips.

"No I'm a leftie," as he turned away with a smile on his face, but looking at the fire, before turning back to face Lismore, "Just wondered if you were the right sort?"

Lissy turned herself round, and now kneeling on the couch faced Jethro.

"Gibbs, wow that is the most bizarre question I have ever been asked. I mean are you asking me to sleep with you, because I have never had it put like that before, but yes I'm a right sided lass."

"Lismore, I am tired, I know that I would be a disappointment but, I am asking you to at least, lie with me for company tonight, we'll see what tomorrow brings."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you are a strange man but yes I will join you, but I think our visitor goes," pointing to puss.

Gibbs took Lismore's face in his hands and leant across to give a kiss, something he had wanted to do from the first day he had met her, yes Lismore McPherson, _She'd, definitely, got a way_ to his heart.

The cat purred, rose and as cats do, indicated that it wanted to go. Gibbs took his hands from her face and watched as she moved to the kitchen to let the creature out. Stretching his arms above his head, he too rose and waited until Lissy returned before offering her his hand, and led her to the bedroom.

**The End.**


End file.
